Flashfiction of Super Junior
by Nurama Nurmala
Summary: [Chapter Sahabat Kasat Mata]. Ketua OSIS itu; Cho Kyuhyun, walau kami terus sekelas selama dua tahun, tapi dia selalu kejam padaku. Memangnya aku punya salah apa? Yah, selain menginjak kaca matanya, dituduh menghilangkan uang kas kelas dan jatuh berguling-guling dari lantai 4. Cuma flasfiction, alias kumpulan cerita gantung yang langsung tamat.
1. Surgaku

**Surgaku(c)Nurama_Nurmala**

**Flashfiction of Super Junior**

**Super Junior Belong to SMEntertainment**

* * *

Wanita itu ada di sana. Ia terduduk di pelipir bangku bertelekan busa tua yang telah lapuk. Kulihat tangan kirinya merentangkan segulung benang sementara tangan kanannya tengah aktif melakukan sebuah pola gerakan. Ya, wanita yang terduduk di atas dipan kotor itu adalah ibuku. Dengan tangan terkoyak jarum, dengan kulit mengelupas nanah.

Aku meringis dengan senyum tolol tatkala kedua atensi sayu nan lelah itu menangkap sosokku yang tengah mengendap bak pencuri ayam di tengah malam buta. Ia hanya melayangkan sebuah senyum tulus seraya bertanya, "Kenapa belum tidur, 'nak? Tidurnya terganggu?" pada akhirnya aku hanya berimbuh jejak mendekatinya, tertidur di pangkuannya sementara jemari yang telah keriput itu menyisir satu per satu helaian rambutku. _Hangat_. Pikirku. Aku pun kembali terlelap dengan mimpi tentang ibu yang akan menjumpaiku.

"Mimpi indah, Yesung-_ah_..."

**Surgaku - FIN**


	2. Sahabat Kasat Mata

**Sahabat ibarat mata dan tangan, saat mata menangis tangan mengusap. Saat tangan terluka mata menangis**

.

.

Aku punya sahabat seperti itu. Tapi aku terlambat menyadarinya.

"Apa sih yang kau inginkan?" aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang mau melibatkan diri dengan orang sekeras Kyuhyun. Dia adalah ketua OSIS di sekolahku dan dia juga terkenal sebagai orang yang posesif terhadap apa yang dia miliki.

"Apa kamu 'gak tahu apa salahmu?" alis mataku saling bertaut demi mendengar pertanyaan sarkastiknya. Tanpa kusadari ekor bibirku berjinjit separuh dan pupil mataku melebar sempurna.

Namun aku bukanlah tipe orang yang dengan mudahnya kehilangan kendali emosi. Aku memang mengepalkan tanganku, namun alih-alih meniliknya dengan tatapan ramah, aku memutar badanku dan langkahku terayun dengan mantap menjauhinya. Ia hanya berdiri takjub di sana memandangku.

Aku tak menyadari apa yang menjadi kesalahanku selain tanpa sengaja menginjak kacamatanya yang jatuh di depanku. Tapi, rasa bersalah secara perlahan mengendap-endap ke dalam lubuk hatiku.

Aku tahu bahwa aku telah berlaku tak benar, tapi aku enggan mengakuinya. Mungkin itu hanyalah egoku semata, dan pemikiran menerawang itu akhirnya membawa memoarku berlayar, tak kunjung berlabuh.

Aku ingat, kejadian tadi siang bukanlah kali pertama aku bersitegang dengan Kyuhyun. Sudah dua tahun kami berada di kelas yang sama, dan sudah dua tahun pula kami saling mengacuhkan. Aku ingat kelas kami pernah kehilangan uang kas kelas, dan kebetulan akulah siswa yang terakhir berada di kelas ketika uang kas kelas kami raib. Dengan tingkah sok-nya Kyuhyun menudingku dengan bertanya apa yang sedang aku lakukan di sana sementara teman-teman lainnya tengah sibuk di lapangan olah raga. Karena kepalang dituduh, aku pun akhirnya marah dan menolak untuk menjelaskan. Kejadian selanjutnya adalah ketika aku terjatuh di tangga lantai empat menuju lantai tiga. Dengan sikap apatis seperti makhluk melata itu ia mendatangiku, lalu bukannya mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku berdiri, dia malah terus saja berjalan melewatiku. Dan puncaknya adalah kejadian tadi siang ketika aku tidak sengaja memecahkan kacamatanya.

Entahlah. Aku berasumsi bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa akur dengan orang seperti Kyuhyun.

Hingga…

Tugas praktek Sastra Korea hari itu.

Oh _Seonsaengnim_ adalah guru yang senang dengan pelajaran praktek. Ia menyuruh kami membuat puisi, membuat surat, menganalisis, sampai memprediksi sebuah kejadian. Kali ini pun sama, Oh _Seonsaengnim_ menugaskan kami untuk membuat sebuah _flasfiction_ mengenai apa yang kami rasakan pada teman sekelas, dan _flashfiction_ terbaik akan dibacakan di depan kelas.

Aku benar-benar tak menyadarinya, hingga untaian kejadian yang tertuang dalam kalimat itu menyapaku satu persatu.

"Mungkin selama ini kamu membenciku. Aku minta maaf untuk itu. Ingat ketika aku bertanya padamu alasan kenapa kau kembali ke kelas ketika jam olah raga? Aku ingin kau mempertahankan argumenmu dan membuat mereka sadar kalau kau tak berhak dicurigai. Ingat ketika kau terjatuh dan aku hanya melewatimu? Aku hanya ingin kau berdiri tanpa bantuan agar kau menjadi laki-laki kuat dan mandiri. Dan ingat ketika kau memecahkan kacamataku dan aku bertanya apa salahmu? Aku hanya ingin kau minta maaf dan mengakui apa yang telah kau lakukan. Maaf. Aku tak bisa menjadi teman yang kau inginkan."

Untaian kalimat itu… sukses membuatku bungkam dan berpikir seharian. Aku harus minta maaf pada Kyuhyun besok.

**Sahabat Kasat Mata - End**


End file.
